Thunderstorms
by PurpleCielo1117
Summary: Tsuna is afraid of lightning. Thunderstorms always terrifies him. But there's someone who can comfort him. And he loves him. Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Pairing : R27, Rated T. [One-Shot] [Complete]


**Title : Thunderstorms**

**Author : PurpleCielo1117**

**Summary : Tsuna is afraid of lightning. Thunderstorms always terrifies him. But there's someone who can comfort him. And he loves him. Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Pairing : R27, Rated T. [One-shot] [Complete]  
><strong>

**Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, R27**

**Rating : T.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**A/N So here's a short one shot with the pairing R27! I enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it too!**

* * *

><p><em>*Rumble*<em>

In a big room with a huge bed, a brunette is in the covers trembling.

The sound of lightning had always terrified him.

He had a trauma when he was younger that even till now, he still have a fear of lightnings. He had tried to overcome this fear since he was already a fully grown up man, but he failed to do so.

Normally when there's lightnings, the person who is capable of making him feel safe could comfort him. He did wrapped his strong arms around him and let him stay in his warm embrace until he falls asleep.

But currently, that person isn't here. He's somewhere else far away. He couldn't be here with the brunette.

The brunette closed his eyes and wished for the lightning to stop.

But as if on cue, there was lightning sounds again.

"Hieee!" The brunette shrieked as he tightened his grip on the covers.

A tear was formed on his almond coloured orbs. It slid down his cheek quietly.

He closed his eyes tightly, wishing that that person would be with him.

Then, he felt the covers being tugged away. He snapped open his eyes only to see a fedora wearing man with a black suit and orange flag shirt inside looking at him.

"R-Reborn...?" The brunette asked, not believing his eyes. He was wondering if it's his imagination.

"What is it?" The man answered with a hoarse voice. He took of his tie and fedora and put it aside at the table.

"A-Aren't you supposed to be in Germany now?"

"I finished the job earlier than expected and originally planned to relax in the hotel. But the weather forecast said it will be storming tonight in Italy. So I took the plane back." He explained as he went into the covers himself and got closer to the brunette.

"O-Oh..."

_*Rumble*_

"Hieee!" The brunette shrieked once again and got closer to the elder male without realizing it.

"Tsuna." The older male whispered into the brunette's ear as he pulled him closer into his embrace. "I'm here." The deep and husky voice rang. It gave solace to the brunette.

The brunette calmed down almost immediately.

The brunette gripped tightly on the elder male's cloth. His breathing started becoming normal.

Since Tsuna inherited the Vongola and moved to Italy, Reborn and Tsuna developed a relationship beyond tutor and student. There's one night where they were sleeping together when it started raining and there's a storm. The brunette was terrified. The elder man then discovered the brunette's fear of lightning. And from then, he did always hold him near whenever it's storming outside. Comforting the brunette the best he could.

"Thank...You, Reborn." The brunette whispered.

"Sleep, Tsuna." The male patted the brunette's back.

"Yeah..."

Tsuna never expected his relationship with his sadistic tutor would turn up like this in the end. He never imagined that his tutor would actually hold the same feeling towards him when he confessed. He never thought the world's number one Hitman is actually soft inside. The tutor cared about him deeply even though some times in a different way that normal people couldn't understand.

But he was glad he confessed. He really did.

The brunette stop trembling, his breathing calmed down. His grip on the elder male's cloth loosened and he fell asleep. He slept deeply and peacefully, fully trusting the elder male.

The elder male looked at the brunette and sighed in relieve when the brunette finally fell asleep.

The thunderstorm slowly stopped as the two male in the covers slowly drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~End~<strong>

**Please do leave a review! I could really love to hear our thoughts! And it will make me extremely happy~  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**~PurpleCielo1117**


End file.
